


Promise

by akiizayoi



Series: Sapphic DivAki [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Early in Canon, F/F, Fluff, Genderbend, Hurt/Comfort, Short, fem!Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: After her duels in the Fortune Cup, all Aki needs is a bit of comfort.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote before going to bed, I hope you enjoy!

The fabric of her dress was crumpled under her hand, as she sat silently upon the couch, Divine’s trench coat still around her shoulders. Eyes puffy from tears, and throat dry and croaky from audible sobs, she had truly exhausted herself. Staying alone in the room, away from the leader, was strange for her, but losing a duel and breaking down in front of everyone was too embarrassing for her. With a few sniffles, tears still blurring her vision, she looked towards the door, surprised to see hazel eyes watching her carefully, brows furrowed in seemingly genuine concern. 

“Is everything okay, Aki?” A soft voice spoke, as heels clacked against the hardwood floor. As soon as the words left her reddened lips, the young psychic burst into a fit of sobs once again, burying her face in the cigarette-smelling coat. The couch sunk with the weight of another body, and the redhead slowly lifted her head to glance up at her, the collar covering most of her face. A whimper was her only response, and the woman instantly pulled her closer for a reassuring hug; it was obvious that the fragile girl was fragmented, much like the shards of porcelain left upon the dueling grounds. Without the mask, she was exposed and frightened.

“You’re okay.” She quietly spoke, rubbing up and down her back to soothe the sobs, which now mixed with light hiccups.  
“I-I didn’t mean to disappoint you, I’m sorry.” She spoke between slowly quietening cries, unsure if Divine would truly feel frustrated by her loss.

“You haven’t disappointed me, you’re brave and you tried your best.” She stroked the soft red locks that spilled down either side of her face. “You’re okay, don’t listen to the crowds.” The words settled Aki quickly, who just slowly silenced, eyes stinging but there were finally no more tears. 

“Y... You promise?” Her need for the other to assure her was constantly present, but the other didn’t even take a second to respond.

“I promise, sweetheart. I’ll keep you safe.”


End file.
